


Friday Fun Nights

by oakleyfraser4



Series: The Ring Years [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friday Fun Nights, I'm getting better at tags I swear, Never Have I Ever, backdoor one-shot?, game night gets out of hand, imagine game night without alcohol, there will be discussions after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleyfraser4/pseuds/oakleyfraser4
Summary: Because Spacekru definitely have a concept of “days of the weeks” in order for this to be named this way 🤦No really. I have no idea why I decided they know time, but apparently they do. Anyways, it's game night/story time every Friday and here's one night of their wild parties (can a party really be wild without alcohol though?) Hope you like it!
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Echo, Bellamy Blake & Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Bellamy Blake/Raven Reyes, Emori & John Murphy (The 100), Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Monty Green & Harper McIntyre, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre
Series: The Ring Years [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793083
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Friday Fun Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hi reader! This one-shot (that may later be a two-shot? we'll see if y'all like this chapter) was taken after "Every. Single. Damn. Time." if you wanted to know. 
> 
> I've become obsessed with "The Ring Years" (what I've named the time jump between s4-s5) so expect some one-shots from that time period in the future! For now, enjoy!

“Tap out,” Bellamy gritted his teeth as he pinned Echo to the ground. “C’mon, you can’t get out of this one.” 

Echo, who was squirming on the ground, shook her head. “Nope, you aren’t winning this one.” The former Azgeda spy hated to lose, especially to her boyfriend. She waited for Bellamy to relax his hands just a little bit, thinking Echo was going to tap out. Echo knew Bellamy was going to do this-he did it every time they practiced together-and every time she took advantage of him. In a split second, Bellamy was the one being wrestled to the mat and she pressed his cheek into the cold surface.

“Dammit!” Bellamy writhed on the ground. He was caught off guard yet again. “Fine, you win.” He tapped Echo’s leg as best he could from his uncomfortable position on the ground. 

“Finally,” Raven said, as she pulled the headphones off her ears, seeing Echo get off Bellamy and start to brush herself off. “Let’s get our Friday night started!” 

“You mean Friday Fun Night,” Harper corrected, coming over from the corner of the common area to sit at the table. 

“That name is courtesy of me, thank you  _ very _ much,” Murphy chimed in from his place. He grabbed Emori’s hand and pulled her onto the bench next to him. 

Raven rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” 

“You’re just jealous I came up with a halfway decent name before you did,” Murphy said. 

“Sure Murphy,” Raven rolled her eyes again and turned to Harper. “Where’s Monty.” 

“Right here!” Monty came into the room wearing his apron and carrying the bucket of algae. Unbeknownst to Monty, the rest of the crew had nicknamed it the “bucket of puke” because that’s essentially what it looked like. “Dinner is served.” 

“Joy,” Echo, who besides Emori had probably eaten the worst things out of everyone, surprisingly hated algae the most. 

Bellamy, who always stomached the green sludge the best, took his offered portion without complaint. “Any ideas for what we can do tonight? I feel like storytime is over.” The past two years had had story time, with the occasional game of hide-and-go-seek thrown in. Oh and the infamous ‘truth or dare’. That was everyone’s favourite, though it tended to get out of hand. 

Everyone grimaced as they downed their algae. Finally Emori spoke up. “Why don’t we try that ‘never have I ever’ game? You mentioned it last week during that stupid story about the party you rioted on the Ark,” Emori said, turning to her boyfriend. 

Murphy, who looked proud that his story was mentioned despite that story being pretty wild, smiled and threw his arm around Emori. “My girlfriend has good taste. I’m in.” 

“Wait, how does it work?” Echo hadn’t been paying attention to Murphy’s stupid story the previous week, and it’s not like Murphy cared. As long as no one was killing him, he was fine to drone on for two whole hours about something else dumb he did. 

Harper pushed her algae container away and turned to Echo. “Basically, you hold all ten of your fingers out and you say something like ‘never have I ever eaten algae. Anyone who had done that would put a finger down. If you haven’t, you don’t put any finger down. First one to put all ten fingers down loses and last person to have a finger or more left wins.” 

“Sounds fun,” Echo nodded, understanding. “Is there a boundary for what kinds of questions we can’t ask?” 

Monty was the one to speak up for this. “Nope. Anything is game.” He chuckled. “One time on the Ark, Jasper and I got super doped up and played this game with some friends. You wouldn’t believe the questions that were asked,” Monty shook his head, clearly remembering his passed friend. 

Harper put her hand on Monty’s to try to make him feel better. Even after over three years, Jasper’s death was still a sore spot for his best friend. After a few minutes, Murphy, who was tired of waiting to start, pointed to Bellamy. “You start.” 

“Alright.” Bellamy thought for a moment. “Never have I ever puked from eating Monty’s algae.” 

Everyone groaned. “I hate you,” Raven said, as she put down a finger. “Also, boring question.” 

Bellamy shrugged. “Hey, it’s making almost all of you put down a finger. Can’t be that bad.” Everyone groaned again. Both Murphy and Emori went down to nine, along with Harper and Echo. Only Monty was able to stay safe. The first couple batches of algae were complete disasters. Bellamy, who had a really good cast-iron stomach, managed to keep the vile stuff down. Monty hadn’t tried the algae at all; he got lucky because everyone started puking the second it reached their stomachs. Monty, who always served himself last, didn’t get a chance to take in the liquid and didn’t once he saw what the reaction had. 

Raven was sitting next to Bellamy on his left, so she went next. “Never have I ever gotten high.” 

Again, everyone groaned. “You gotta bring up the past?” Monty complained, putting a finger down. Murphy, of course, put a finger down (wait where did he get access to drugs or weed?) and Bellamy reluctantly admitted to trying something some of the guards had passed around on the Ark. Emori and Echo shook their heads which just left Harper. She flicked a glance at her boyfriend, before slowly putting down a finger. 

“Wait what?” Monty looked wide-eyed at his girlfriend. “When did that happen?”

Harper squirmed, clearly put on the spot. “Well you and I didn’t know each other on the Ark very well. It may have taken place at a party, once maybe twice?” Harper shrugged. “Not a big deal.” 

“It is!” Monty was still staring at Harper. Murphy cleared his throat from the other end of the table, which made Monty snap out of his trance. “Let’s move on before Murphy kills us all. But we’re going to be talking about this later,” Monty whispered. 

Harper rolled her eyes. “Fine.” 

It was Emori’s turn next. “Never have I ever used a gun.” 

It seemed unanimous. All the Arkers put their fingers down, leaving only Echo to shake her head. Currently, she and Emori were tied at nine fingers still left in play. “Us grounders never needed guns,” Echo explained. “We also had nowhere to get them.” 

Raven nodded. “Fair.” Murphy was up next and she could only imagine what he would say.

Murphy thought for a second. As he thought, a devilish smile crept across his face. He stared right at Raven, as he said, “Never have I ever slept with Bellamy.” 

“I hate you so much,” Raven said. Everyone didn’t even blink as Echo put a finger down but remained where they were. All except Raven. She slowly lowered her pointer finger, not meeting anyone’s gaze. 

“There we go Reyes!” Murphy crowed, clearly proud of himself for embarrassing Raven. 

Echo was very confused as she turned to glare at her boyfriend. “When did this happen and why don’t I know about it.” 

“Uhhh,” Bellamy looked uncomfortable. 

Murphy was still proud of himself. “Trouble in paradise?” He joked. 

“Shut up Murphy,” Bellamy retorted, before turning to his girlfriend. “It was back on the ground, only a couple weeks after we had gotten back down. I had, uh, a reputation to sleep with girls and when Finn broke up with Raven, she kinda came to me and one thing led to another…” Bellamy trailed off. 

Echo’s gaze flicked from Raven to Bellamy. “Fine.” 

Raven leaned over Bellamy to pat Echo’s hand. “If it makes you feel any better, that wasn’t a great time in my life and he was very forgettable.” She turned to Bellamy, who was frowning. “Sorry, but it’s true.” 

Bellamy opened his mouth like he was going to say something, before changing his mind. “Moving on,” he said. “Harper, you’re up.” 

“Echo, if you haven’t guessed, you can clearly target certain members in this game to get them out,” Harper said, referring to what Murphy had just done. 

“I’ve noticed.” Echo narrowed her eyes at Murphy, who held up his hands in mock surrender. 

Harper cleared her throat. “Anyways, never have I ever fallen in love with a grounder.” 

“Well you got me there,” Murphy said, happily putting a finger down. He smiled at Emori. “You’re worth losing a finger for.” 

“Great.” Emori rolled her eyes.

Echo put a finger down too, without saying anything. It was obvious that her story was personal and Echo wasn’t the type to share. So no one questioned it. Although Bellamy raised an eyebrow, to which Echo shook her head. Clearly there were going to be a few conversations taking place in staterooms after this game was over. Instead, Bellamy put a finger down and the game continued. 

Questions flew back and forth, with the grounders who had never played before getting the hang of it quickly. People were targeted (especially Murphy after he got Raven) and secrets were revealed. It wasn’t until the scores were completely even, and it was Monty’s turn again, that things really got intense. Everyone only had one finger left in the game, and with the standings so even, everyone was ready for the game to be over. 

Monty had prepared for this and had a question prepared that would allow him to win. He said, “Never have I ever regretted doing something or a choice I’ve made” 

“Well that’s me, I’m out.” Bellamy put his hands flat on the table. “I regret a lot of things.” 

Murphy followed suit. “Sorry Reyes,” was all he said.

“Yeah, there’s a few things I’ve hated doing,” Raven nodded sheepishly and held up two fists. 

Emori and Echo, who had spilled a lot of grounder-related secrets so far, also put down a finger each, leaving them out of the game. “Being a spy wasn’t something I chose but I regret letting it consume me,” Echo admitted.

“Same here, but with stealing,” Emori agreed with Echo. 

Harper thought for a second, then put down a finger. “I regret not coming with you when you first offered, back when Praimfaya was about to hit,” Harper said. “But Monty, you regret things too.” 

“Huh?” Monty looked confused. “Yeah I know. We all do. What’s the point?”

“You can’t make a statement if it applies to you too,” Raven said, understanding what Harper was getting at. 

“I can’t?”

Everyone shook their heads. “No.” 

Monty threw his hands up into the air. “I’ve been playing this game wrong the whole time then!” Monty surveyed everyone around the table, as they rolled their eyes at him. “When I asked that question about the jobi nuts, no wonder you looked at me weirdly Raven!” Monty placed his palm on his forehead. “I’m so dumb.” 

“You’re not dumb,” Harper was quick to reassure him. “But I thought you knew this game!” 

“I’ve only played it on the Ark and we all know I wasn’t necessarily the person I am now.” Monty sighed. “Most of the time, I was doped up.” 

“Great.” Harper smiled. “Good to know.” 

Murphy yawned. “Well it’s late. I’m going to bed. I’m sure I’m not the only one who’s going to be having a conversation about what information I found out tonight about my partner, huh?” He raised his eyebrows at Emori, who smirked. Murphy was happy because he found out that Emori had only been in love one time, and it was with him. 

“Definitely not the only one.” Echo grabbed Bellamy. “You’ve got some explaining to do.” 

Raven said goodnight, heading to her stateroom alone. She was the only one not getting lectured, which was a good thing after the secrets she had had to spill tonight. That just left Monty and Harper in the common area. 

Harper stood up. “Monty, are you coming?” 

Monty nodded. “I still can’t believe I was asking all the wrong questions.” 

“It’s fine.” Harper yawned. “I’m so tired. Feel free to lecture me, but do it in the morning, okay?” The pair headed towards their room, another Friday Fun Night done. It wasn’t until they were under the covers and Harper had almost drifted off, when Monty’s voice broke the silence. 

“So what about that time you got high?” He said. 

“Monty!” Harper sighed. “I’ll tell you some other time. Right now I’m so tired.” 

“Fine. But don’t think you’re getting out of it.” Monty rolled over and closed his eyes. He regretted a lot of things, that was true. But loving Harper he never once doubted. He was so thankful for her and he wanted everything, so long as he had her. Whatever made her happy, he thought, as he drifted off. He’d give up the world for her. He’s give up his life to spend time with her. Whatever made her happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> So...can you tell that this fic is hinting at another one-shot I plan on writing? Haha, well you just wait. I have a few more Memori fics coming your way, and then maybe the one this hints at…
> 
> Hope you liked this fanfic! I’m not totally sold on the ending, but oh well. Please leave a comment if you can!


End file.
